The Killer
by HSMtoHSM2
Summary: Troy Bolton is a member of TBG. What happens when Gabriella Montez is he's next target? Will he be able to complete the job or will he let everyone be disappointed in him? Full summary inside. Rated M to be safe : TxG


AN: This is my new story! Hope you like this one. This is basically T&G but there will be a guy in it-Jerry(he's Gabriella's ex and goes kinda locko)

Full summary here:

Troy Bolton is a member of The Black Gnome's group. The "Black Gnomes" kill people. Troy is under the name "Eagle" because he is a sniper and has never missed a target. What happens when Gabriella Montez, the daughter of a well-known businessman and a famous singer/actress is he's next target? Will he be able to complete the job or will he let everyone be disappointed in him?****

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the HSM characters....Although I wish I could own some of them (wink wink :D)

The Killer  
Episode 1 The target.

**At the secret ''hiding'' place**

''Good job on the banker, Eagle'' Said Shadow, the leader of TBG.

''Thanks...It wasn't that hard either...He was an easy target. So who is my next target?''Troy asked

''Your next target is a tricky one you know. Don't let her looks fool you.'' Shadow warned.

''What do you mean? It is a girl...Pfft...That's easy...''Troy chuckled.

Shadow handed the folder to Troy ''Gabriella Montez, daughter of Casper Montez. He didn't pay the money on time. Still hasn't paid so...the one thing dear to him is going to die. He's one and only daughter. As you can see from the picture she looks sweet and innocent which she is but she's very good at hiding. She hides from the paparazzi all the time. She is going out to the recording studio tomorrow by 10 am and she'll finish around 8 pm and then I need you to do it. A shot in the head should do it. I also want you to follow her through the day. You are going without the mask but you are wearing a hoodie so no-one will see you OK?''

Troy nodded.''The job will be done, sir.''Troy got up and left. He got into he's Audi with a false license plate and drove off to he's apartment. Once he got inside he locked the door and then sat down onto the couch and looked at the folder reading Gabriella's background.

_Birth name: Gabriella Hope Montez_

Born: December 14, 1988(age 19)  
Salinas, California, United States

Occupation(s): Actress, singer, spokesperson, model

Label(s): Walt Disney, Hollywood

Status: Single

Eye color: Brown

Hair color: Naturally Black-Brown  
_  
Height: 5 ft 4_

Montez_ was born in Salinas, California, the daughter of Gina (Cortez) and Casper Montez. She has no siblings. Montez's father is an American of Irish and Native American descent, and her mother, who grew up in Manila, is a Filipino-born , Spanish, and Chinese descent. Montez has been home-schooled since after her seventh-grade year at the Orange County High School of The Arts.  
Starting at the age of eight, Montez performed in musical theater as a singer.  
She officially signed a recording contract with Hollywood Records on June 2006. Montez's debut album, entitled ''Broken'', was released in early September 2006. Rumors say the album got it's name after Montez's rough breakup with then boyfriend Jerry Bolonski.  
In 2008, she was ranked as FHM's 62nd Sexiest Woman and Maxim's number 12 in their 100 Hot List. She was included in People's annual "100 Most Beautiful People" list in May 2008. As of 2008, she has been a cover girl for Teen Vogue, Cosmogirl and Lucky magazine.___

''Wow...And still 19...''Troy was amazed that such a young woman had done so much in so little time. He went off to bed.

**With Gabriella.**

She just got home from the recording studio. She went to her bathroom, had a shower and then got into her pajamas and then went to bed. She picked up her cell phone and dialed a number.

''Hey Shar! How's it going?''

''It's going good! Just reading Cosmopolitan...They are claiming that you are the best-dressing woman in Hollywood! Congrats!'' The young woman screamed at the other end.

Gabriella giggled.''I don't understand the pap's! I dress in what I feel comfortable in...Anyway...I miss home so badly...''

''We miss you here in Albuquerque too... But you'll come soon, right?''

''Of course... At least I'll try...''

''Yea....And what's with you not getting a boyfriend yet? I thought you were over Jerry?''

''I am...I am just so busy...And I never know if the guy wants to be with me because of my money or because of me...''

''Aww...That sucks....''

''It sure does...It gets lonely here..._She yawns _Anyway... I think I'll get some sleep. Take care.''

''Okay...Take care, Love you, Good-night''

''Night.''

They hung up and Gabriella fell asleep in her queen-sized bed. All alone...

**The next day**

Troy woke up early and went to Starbucks near Gabriella's house where she went every day.

He sat down at a table drinking he's coffee and reading a newspaper acting casual.

Suddenly he heard someone yelling 'Gabriella's usual!' Troy turned over to the door and saw Gabriella walk in. She looked gorgeous. Even though she was wearing a pair of dark blue skinny jeans, white flats, black bag, gray big jumper and her hair was loose. She had no make-up on. No way Troy wanted to finish the job. But he had to.

Gabriella smiled sweetly at the lady behind the counter as she handed her the money and waited for her coffee. A little girl walked over to her holding a piece of paper and a pen.

''Ex---E--Excuse m...me...''She stuttered.

''Yes sweety?''Gabriella asked getting down onto the little girl's level.

''Ca—Can I have your...autograph?''

''Of course!'' She took the pen and the paper.''What is your name?''

''Ashley...''

She wrote down while saying out loud.''To Ashley, Love, Gabriella Montez'' and she put her signature to the end, then handed the paper and pen back to the little girl ''Here you go.'' She smiled warmly.

The little girl smiled widely as she asked ''Can I have a hug?''

''Come here''Gabriella hugged her and then heard the little girl's mom say ''Ashley, hun we have to go now.''

''It was nice meeting you''The little girl said.

''It was very nice meeting you too, Ashley. Bye!''Gabriella said as the little girl walked away.

She then got back up and took her coffee and chocolate chip cookie and said ''Thank you'' and then started to walk away but her eyes got glued onto a certain pair of grayish-blue eyes.

Troy froze. He's target was looking right at him. Their eyes were locked neither one of them could look away. Luckily Gabriella's cell's ringing brought both of them out of their trance.

''Hello?''She said as she didn't know the number.

_''You better be careful today...You'll never know when this might get to be your last day.''_ A deep male voice said.

''W---Who is this?''Gabbi was scared now.

_''Your worst nightmare'' _The voice said and then the person hung up.

Gabriella dropped her coffee and cookie in horror.

''Miss...Are you okay?''The same lady that had given her the coffee asked.

''N—no...''Gabriella chocked up. She was completely pale and she felt like screaming. ''C---could you bring me a new coffee? And cookie?''

''Of course'' the lady walked off.

Gabriella's eyes got glossy but no tears fell. She called her manager and canceled the recording session.

''...Yes...Thank you...Bye..''

Meanwhile Troy ended a call as well.

''I'm not doing it... You can send someone else do it. I'm not going to do that.'' He hung up, took out the phone card of the phone, threw it onto the floor, stomped on it until it was in pieces and then threw the remains of it into the trash. He walked over to Gabriella.

''Excuse me, miss?'' Troy asked before Gabriella screamed loudly.

''AAGH!! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!!''She turned around and saw Troy standing there.''Oh, sorry... I thought you were someone else...''

''Miss, I think it's best if I send you home. I can explain everything later.''He whispered the rest into her ear_''Your life might be in danger so it might be best if I sent you home.'' _Gabriella nodded. She got her coffee and they walked out. As soon as they got out the paparazzi started to ask questions.

''Who is this young man?''

''Is he your boyfriend?''

''Is it true your pregnant''

''What's your name?''One asked.

They didn't say anything and walked over to Troy's car. Troy stopped at he's apartment and they got out.

''What are we doing here?'' Gabbi asked terrified.

''I'm taking a few things''They went in, Troy changed he's clothes and then took the rest of he's clothes and put them in a huge suitcase. He put all of the other things together too until the apartment he rented was back to the way it was before...only a few cockroaches were missing.  
He asked Gabriella put on one of hes sweatshirts and put on her sunglasses so that they would be more disguised. Troy and Gabbi went back down and walked out of the apartment house. On the way to the car Troy spotted someone on the roof aiming at Gabriella.

''Gabriella!''He jumped onto her and tackled her to the ground as he groaned in pain. He clutched to he's left arm. He got shot. ''Get up and run to the car. NOW!''

Gabriella ran into the car, Troy put the suitcase to the back, got in himself and then drove away to a gas station. As he filled up the tank he took off the false license plates and threw them away. Then got into the car and they drove away to Gabriella's house. As they got there Gabbi asked Troy to come in. When they did Gabriella ran off to get some ice and bandage.

''Here''she said as she handed the ice and bandage to Troy.

''Thanks. Can I take a knife?'' Troy looked up to her.

''Sure'' She handed him one.

Next she watched intently at what Troy was doing. He held the ice on he's arm until it went numb, then he took the knife, took out the bullet and blood started to flood out.

''Oh god..''Gabriella turned around trying not to faint. Too late.. She collapsed onto the floor.

''Shit..''Troy cursed as she wrapped the bandage around the wound and cleaned up. He then picked Gabbi up and put her onto the couch.

A few minutes later Gabriella opened her eyes.

''Are you okay?''They both asked at the same time.

Troy let Gabriella answer first.

''I'm fine... I tend to do that when I see a lot of blood. You?''

''I'm okay. So I promised you an explanation...''

''Yea...''

''My name is Troy Bolton and I am a member of TBG The Black Gnomes.''He saw Gabriella holding back laughter''It's not funny...It's a group of murderers...''Gabriella's face fell and she started to take out her cell.''No! Please. Let me explain first.''Gabriella stopped and sat back down onto the couch''As I said I'm a member of TBG but I want you to know I haven't killed anyone. I was forced to become a member there. Yes, there are murders under my name but I let my ''Friend'' so it for me. I paid him half of my payment. You were supposed to be next. I backed out and they probably sent Storm do it...Anyway...I have to go to the police and turn myself in.''

''So..You haven't actually killed anyone?''Troy shook he's head.

''Do you have anywhere to go?''Troy shook he's head again.

''You could stay here... I Could hire you as my bodyguard...''

''I can fight if I have to...''

''Good! You're hired!''Gabriella let out a small smile.

''Go get your stuff from the car. Since you are my bodyguard your moving in. Now.''Gabriella said. Troy nodded and was back in a few minutes.

''So you can stay here. The bathroom in joined to this room. You can set your stuff in the closet. You can use the phone whenever you like and make yourself at home''She smiled.

''I'm going to make something to eat.''Gabbi said walking to the kitchen.

''I can help...''

''You can cook?''

''What's so funny if a man can cook for himself?''

''Nothing...I guess you can cook then... Because I suck at cooking...''Gabriella said looking down.

''I can teach you...''Troy offered.''What do you have?''He went over to the fridge and opened it. EMTY. He chuckled.''Nice to teach you if you don't have anything.''

Gabi looked in.''Uhm...Why don't we go get some food then...?''She asked.

''Okay..''He grabbed the car keys and they drove off to the food shop. After they had gotten everything Gabriella helped Troy carry some of the bags because of he's left hand was useless. Once they got home Troy put some potatoes to boil, then took the salmon filet (spelling error. You know the part of the fish or chicken....the part where are no bones...the chest part?)and put it in the oven.

About an hour and a half later the food was ready.

Gabriella took a bite and her face went into an 'o'.''Oh my god...this is...delicious!''Troy chuckled at that.

''You made it so be proud of yourself.''

Their dinner was soon interrupted by the doorbell.

''Wait here, I'll be right back.''Gabbi said as she got up and walked to the door.

Troy suddenly heard a scream and he's thoughts went over to TBG.

**Cliffie! Who's at the door? You'll have to see in the next episode. I just got this idea a few days ago and kinda liked it so I made it.  
This epi is dedicated to my sis, Susie.**


End file.
